


My Savior

by ovcrwhelming



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek Comes Back, Derek Saves Stiles, Derek is a savior, Derek isn't a jerk, Donovan dies, Donovan hurts stiles, Donovan threatens stiles, Dread Doctors - Freeform, Hurt Stiles, M/M, POV Stiles, Stiles gets saved, Teen Wolf season 5, Theo is a Little Shit, Theo is a jerk, idk how to tag, sterek, teenwolf, theo hurts stiles, theo threatens stiles, this is a bad fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovcrwhelming/pseuds/ovcrwhelming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of what happened the night when Donovan dies. (Sorry if this is bad lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Savior

**Author's Note:**

> This probably sucks ass, so I'm sorry lol. I also didn't check over it so there are probably a million mistakes.

I looked around trying to find a way out. I knew Donavan was close. I had to get away or he was going to kill me.I knew it was going to be only one of us leaving the school alive.I pushed the doors open to the library and ran inside hiding behind a large bookshelf trying to get my breathing controlled. I heard the doors being pushed open slowly and then someone walking in. It was Donovan I knew it, I mean who else would it be. I gripped the wrench harder and felt sweat drip down my face. My shoulder was in excruciating pain. He started to talk but I didn't listen to him until he mentioned killing me and then killing my dad. I bit my lip when I heard him stop talking and walking. I didn't know where he was. All of a sudden I felt a hand grab my shoulder and pull me through the bookcase. I yelled out and tried to grab my wrench but I couldn't find it. I gave up and started to run. I started to climb up the scaffold as I saw Donovan trying to reach me.

"Oh Stiles," Donovan called out while climbing up right behind me. 

I looked around and saw a pin. I grabbed it and pulled it out. The whole thing started to come down with me and Donovan. 

I yelled out in pain once I hit the ground. I tried to move but I couldnt. It was too painful. I looked around and then I screamed. Donovan was next to me with a pole sticking out of him. I tried to get away but I couldn't move, the pain was too much to handle. I looked around for my phone and saw that it was a couple of feet away from me. I tried to grab it but it was too far away. I started to crawl towards it, it felt like my side was getting crushed. 

I grabbed my phone and called Derek. I don't know why, I just thought that he wouldn't judge me. 

After a couple rings he picked up "Stiles?" he said sleepily.

I let out a small sob, "D-Derek...Help me."

He was awake instantly, "Stiles what's wrong?!" he said worried. 

"Derek just...h-help me please!" I begged. "I n-need help," my voice broke.

"Im on my way. I'm not that far," he said. "Do you want me to stay on the phone with you?"

I didn't reply for a moment. I didn't know if I did or not.

"Stiles?!" he yelled into the phone.

"Sorry. Yeah, I w-want you to stay on the phone," I said my voice shaky. 

"Okay. I'm on my way."

I heard his car start. "Thanks Sourwolf," I said quietly. 

"Stiles you don't have to thank me," he said while driving. "Stiles, where are you at?" 

"I'm at the library in sch-" I let out a yelp as I felt something grab my foot. I looked up and I saw Theo. He looked angry. 

"Look what you've done Stiles! What will Scott think?" he said. 

"Stiles who is with you?" Derek asked. 

"Y-You can't tell Scott he won't understand!" I yelled at him. 

Theo smirked then stepped on my side that was injured, "I know."

I screamed in pain, "Theo s-stop please!" I tried to get away but I couldn't move. 

Derek yelled, "Stiles! Im close don't worry!"

Theo laughed then grabbed the phone from me. He looked at me, "Who is this Stiles? Your boyfriend?" He laughed at me and stomped on my side.

I screamed again and started to cry, "Stop please!" 

He looked at me, "You're weak Stiles. I don't know how anyone could ever love you. You're a pathetic excuse of a human being." He put the phone on speaker then said, "Say goodbye to your friend." He then stomped on the phone and broke it.

"D-Derek," I cried out quietly. 

Theo looked down at me and laughed, "Oh Stiles, Oh pathetic little Stiles. The dread doctors are gonna have so much fun with you," He smiled. 

"N-no You can't b-be serious!" I yelled. 

"Oh I am completely serious," he smirked and then stepped on my chest. 

I couldn't breathe, this reminded me of the time when Matt stepped on my chest while me and Derek was paralyzed. Derek, where was he? He probably just gave up on me. I started to cry as my vision started to darken.

"Stiles! Get off him!" Derek yelled.

I heard growling and a howl of pain. Then I felt someone kneel down next to me. "D-Derek?' I started to cough. 

"No," Theo said and smirked. He then moved out of the way and I saw that Derek was bleeding and on the ground.

"Derek! What did you do to him!" I screamed. 

Theo looked at him and then me, "Well, there is this special wolfsbane I have been keeping on me for emergencies. It obviously doesn't affect me."

I started to crawl over to him but Theo stepped onto my leg. I yelped in pain, "St-stop please. Just let me and Derek go." 

Derek groaned, "Stiles, are you okay?" 

"I'm f-fine Der," I smiled sadly.

Theo bent down, "Well aren't you two cute." He smirked, "The doctors will be so excited."

I whimpered and moved towards Derek. 

"Who are the doctors?" Derek asked as he pulled me closer.

Theo smirked and laughed, "Oh you'll see." 

I started to cry. I didn't want to show weakness but I couldn't help it. I was in so much pain and I didn't want the doctors to turn me into a chimara.

"Stiles? Whats wrong? Who are the doctors?" Derek asked. 

I whimpered, I had a horrible headache and he was asking too many questions. I couldn't breathe.

"Stiles? Stiles you need to take deep breaths! Okay?" he held me. 

Theo smirked, "You two are just the cutest thing ever!" He grabbed my shirt and started to drag me away from Derek.

"Sto-p," I tried to breathe but I couldn't. I started to hit Theo but it didn't do anything. I reached out to derek, "H-Help!" I gasped for air. 

Derek growled, stood up and attacked Theo. Before Derek pushed me away I took the wolfsbane away from Theo so Derek wouldn't get hurt. I heard a howl of pain as I was laying there. I knew it was Theo who howled. I smiles.

Derek kneeled down by me, "Stiles, you okay?" He grabbed my face in his hands and I smiled sadly.

"When d-did you get ba-ck?" I said confused. 

He smiled sadly and helped me up, "What hurts?" He asked. 

I pointed to my side and my shoulder. I didn't have enough energy. My kneels buckled and he helped keep me up, "Thanks sourwolf."

He smiled, "No problem little red."

I smiled at him but then frowned. My side started to burn and I whimpered. 

"Whats wrong?" he asked worried. 

I looked at my side again. 

"I'm taking you to the hospital," Derek said and started to walk towards the exit. 

I whimpered again and clenched my fists tightly. 

He picked me up and carried me to his car.

"Wait! My jeep," I say and look up at him. 

He smiles gently, "I'll get it while you're in the hospital." 

"Oh okay," I sigh and close my eyes. I lean my head on his chest and smile. Looks like things are gonna work out after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I should make this only a one shot or continue it a little.  
> I'm suprised you made it through the whole story btw


End file.
